


Fool of my heart

by kikurihime



Category: Persona 3, Persona Q
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikurihime/pseuds/kikurihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of Shinjiro/Minako blurbs mostly taking place during Persona Q. Sorta like an assorted box of chocolates but instead of chocolate it's Shinjiro/Minako. Minako isn't in Persona Q so I had to write some fanfic to fill the void in my heart. Will be updated as I progress through the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Persona Q and was really crushed Minako wasn't there so I just kinda sorta wrote some nice scenes with Shinjiro during Persona Q. A few may be out of the PQ timeline but don't even worry about it. As I continue through the game I'll most likely be adding more but this is all I have after 40 hours of game play. There aren't many major spoilers, maybe some minor ones so don't read this if you want to jump right into the game without knowing anything about it.
> 
> Oh! Also kinda sorta AU where nothing bad happens and no one dies and Minako and Shinjiro are in love and never lose each other the end.

    She was uncannily quiet. So quiet that he feared she had stopped breathing. Shinjiro blamed the sudden change of scenery. Just an hour or so ago the whole team was in Tartarus, but now they stood in a flood of unfamiliar, numb-skulled students from some school located in the middle of goddamn no where. Being told suddenly that there were shadows and labyrinths to overcome and two amnesiacs on their hands? That would make anyone go silent for a few minutes. Still, the fact that that usual constant yammer wasn't coming from her mouth worried him.

    "Stuck here, huh?" She finally asked to no one in particular, crimson eyes scanning the colorful attractions. Shinji wondered why she wasn't more excited. Fun, colorful things were usually right up her ally. All the while he shrunk further into his trench coat.

    "Leader," Mitsuru asked. "What do you say we do?"

    Minako rubbed her cheek like she always did when faced with an issue. Shinjiro pretended like he had better things to do than hear what the game plan was and took a good look at the food stands. Junk food, sugar, more junk. There was no way anyone was going to fight shadows efficiently on such a diet. Caught up in his own brooding, he completely missed what his leader had said and only brought his attention back to her when she grabbed hold of his arm and started down the hallway.

    "Wh-?! Hey! Hold on!" He protested, but she chose not to listen. He had no other choice but to practically dig his heels into the floor to stop the unstoppable force that was, Minako. "What's the big idea?"

    "We should relax for a little bit and get to know the school before we get into the labyrinths." She explained, tugging on his arm. Shinjiro did not budge."Aaand..."

There was always something else.

    "And?"

    "I really wanted to see the festival first." She admitted to him, offering up nothing more but a sheepish smile. Shinji shook his head, turning towards her as two students pushed past them. "Our culture festival got cancelled and I wanted to go with you...so maybe..." He heaved a sigh only to hide the smile on his face and offered her his arm.

    "That's enough. Let's get going before lines get long."

* * *

 

    "Shinjiro-senpai." Minako called to him. He turned his attention from the red paint splattered on the wall to her similarly colored eyes and gave a brief hum."You got hurt pretty bad back there. Are you okay?"

    He shrunk into his coat, glaring at the ground. He knew medicine was expensive here and like hell he'd want her wasting it on him when they'd barely made any progress on this floor. "I'm fine."

    She shook her head, pushing a medicine into his hands. Her smile grew, as did his frown. "You don't have to act tough. I'll protect you."

    His head snapped up. "Look, I ain't--" The warmth of her lips touched his cheek and all so suddenly he was at a loss for words. She had ignored what he said before he even said it.

    "Don't worry." She beamed so brightly he almost had to squint. "We'll take care of each other."

* * *

 

    He should have known what was coming when the topic of "poinking" came up in conversation. Shinjiro was too preoccupied wheezing and hacking over the ill-informed first year to properly prepare himself. When the group dispersed Minako gingerly tugged on his coat. It might have just been his imagination but in that instance her eyes seemed to have tripled in size as she stared at him with the innocence of a goddamn schoolgirl.

    "What's "poinking?" I pretended to know to look cool but..." Shinjiro recoiled, tugging down his hat as if it would help hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

    "It's nothing important."

    She wasn't falling for it."You almost choked over it! It's not that bad is it? Is it sexual? Like a fetish?"

    He scrambled to quiet her down. Yelling things like sexual and fetish out in the open (sitting next to her upperclassmen boyfriend he might add) would only give people the wrong idea. It might have seemed too overcautious, but he had struggled through too many false assumptions about their relationship to risk another rumor. "Be quiet will you?! I told you it's nothing important so will you just--"

    "Tell me or I'll ask Junpei! Or...or Teddie!" She cut in."Or both!"

    Having two of the most perverted guys on the team explain to her what "poinking" was would only lead to a hell of a lot more confusion. Shinjiro heaved a sigh and leaned in, Minako followed. In a hushed tone he quickly and quietly explained.

* * *

 

    "Y'know, Zen kind of reminds me of you."

    His eyebrows drew together. "How?"

    "Neither of you can remember anything to save your lives."

    "I sure as hell don't remember agreeing to date a comedian."

    She punched his arm and giggled.

    "Rei reminds me of you a little." He chuckled.

    "What?"

    "Neither of you stop eating."

    "Hey! Maybe I'd eat less if your food wasn't so good."

    The two of them laughed.

* * *

 

Soon enough she found herself thinking only one thing while answering the "Destined partner" questions. 'What would Shinji choose?'.

* * *

 

    When she slipped her hand into his it was more out of the need for warmth than the need for affection.

    "Jesus." He muttered, pulling his hand away from her's and digging into the inner pockets of his coat. She merely watched as he tried to shimmy his hand down the front of his coat like an idiot.

    Finally he produced a pair of leather gloves and tugged them onto her hands with a huff.

    "You're going to freeze to death if you wear just a scarf outside." He warned her and although upset with her lack of proper winter attire, she could still see that imaginary worry bump of his growing just a little bit larger. Minako only smiled, wiggling her fingers in the large, spacious gloves that flopped over at the very tips of the fingers. They still felt warm from being inside of his coat and she laughed at the fact that they were only there due to her inability to remember them.

    "I love you." She sang. "You keep me from dying."

    Shinjiro bumped her shoulder, shaking his head. "Yeah yeah yeah."

* * *

 


	2. pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More junk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I found the will and energy to write this much Shinjiro/Minako but here we are. These are kinda out of order.

Minako felt especially safe in tight-knit circles of conversation. Girl talk was perhaps one of her more hidden skills, but at least the had the girl part down.

"So about Shinji-senpai..." Rise started, a smile gliding over those illegally perfect idol lips. Minako felt a twang of possession, very few people called him Shinji. By very few she meant her and Akihiko and on occasion Mitsuru. "He's awfully quiet don't you think?"

"I've noticed that." Yukiko noted, tapping her chin. "Is it that he's shy?"

"He looks kinda scary..." Rei added.

Yukari looked to Minako with raised brows. She was the most knowledgeable in this subject after all.

"He's just..." There were dozens of ways to describe Shinjijro Aragaki, but everything she came up with seemed to come up short. If she were to call him thoughtful she's made him into the softie he most certainly wasnt, call him cold then she's just enforcing the thought that he's some shady guy. She knew exactly how he thought and although he said little could tell when he was irritated or calm or pissed (although that one wasn't very hard to decipher) A few seconds too many had passed and she had to think of something. "He-He's just a really cool guy!"

Silence.

"Well that answered our question." Chie concluded.

* * *

 

Her eyes followed the spotlight that passed over the heads of her teammates all while nervously chewing at her lip. Every time the spotlight shone over that worn out beanie of his she imaged it stopping so she could finally breathe but it only continued to move. When the light finally rested on the shiny white fur of a dog she felt her stomach drop. She met eyes with Shinjiro's who looked equally horrified before her destined partner let out a bark and they both went plunging down to the depths.

She expected him to be upset that he wasn't her destined partner. Perhaps a little passive aggression shot in her direction. Then again this was Shinjiro, the one who frequently got headaches from the bright pink hues decorating the labyrinth walls and could care less what "Destiny" had in store for him. That didn't stop Minako from anxiously averting her gaze in hopes that he wasn't approaching her. Even as he was upon her, towering over her, her eyes remained glued to the floor. She ignored him as if he were a ghost.

"Koromaru, huh?" She gave a stiff nod. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I probably would've gotten him too. I make more food for him than I do for you for Christ's sake."

* * *

 

Shinjiro watched as the girls jumped and trembled at even the possibility of a fright, but leading them forward Minako remained ever-fearless. She understood her role as leader well enough to know that if she lost her cool then they could kiss the real world goodbye. She passed faux corpses stuffed with paper hanging from the wall, fountains of blood that were seemingly endless, even stared into the face of an FOE that belonged in the movies rather than in this Labyrinth. Shinjiro felt a sense of pride, but also craved to see her flinch just a little bit. Instead he only watched her ponytail sway back and forth with the rhythm of her steps as she hopped over another pool of blood.

Minako lead the group on with a brave face but all she wanted to do five minutes prior to entering literal hell was to jump to the back of the group and try and see if she could fit inside of Shinjiro's trench coat. He had all kinds of stuff in there, he could totally fit her! Cherry juice, it's cherry juice that's smeared on the floor and those FOE's are made of sugar syrup and marshmallows, lame! Yes, that's what she told herself until this little expedition was over and she could finally hide her face and try to forget these horrors. She never thought she'd miss the date cafe till now.

* * *

 

"Huh? What's Minako doing walking around with Theo?" Junpei asked.

Shinjiro watched quietly with a little more than a bitter hatred for the pale man putting his gloved hands all over Minako like she was some kind of goddamn free sample. Despite this he only scoffed and pretended not to care.

"I dunno," A grin stretched over Yosuke's face. "Maybe they're on a date."

Shinjiro nearly choked on his own saliva.

"They do appear to be quite friendly with each other." Naoto remarked.

"That is impossible for you see, Shinjiro-kun and Minako-kun are in a loving relationship." Aigis informed the group.

Suddenly all eyes were on him. Shinjiro sunk deeper into his collar.

"What? For real?!" Yosuke gaped.

"I...never would have guessed." Naoto exhaled.

* * *

 

A sudden shrill laugh from the mouth of a doll made their unit as a whole jump, it was only a few girls who screamed out in terror. Had Shinjiro not been at the back of the group he probably would have let out a yelp himself which only made him worry for the sanity of the one taking point. Granted, he always worried about her. Minako had gone through this hell hole without as much as a single scream while a certain trio of girls who shall remain nameless screamed their heads off. This little spook definitely made him wonder just how well she was really holding up.

She spun around quickly despite the FOE burning holes into the back of her head, a leader must keep her team calm, right? It was a little too late for her to realize that her lip was bleeding when Junpei pointed it out to her. And so Shinjiro began his anxious lumber towards her, not directly of course, just close enough to join into conversation.

"What happened?" He asked, mustering up as much casualty possible."Did you get hit?"

She laughed nervously, licking the blood from her lip. "I just got scared and bit my lip a little too hard."

Ken knit his eyebrows."Why where you biting your lip?"

Mitsuru let out an exaggerated sigh of agitation, or perhaps of relief that she wasn't the only one secretly scared out of their wits."Don't be too reckless, Arisato."

Minako's laughs continued to flow. "I'm fine, really!"

Shinjiro eyed her long after the conversation had ended.

Minako took note punched his arm."Stop that!"

* * *

 

Her arms slid into the spaces between his own and they hugged easily. Shinjiro enjoyed that she had little need for personal space, it made things easier on him. Her head, which was usually pressed to his chest by now tilted up to look at him, crimson eyes calculating. That wasn't a good sign.

"What?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You'd tell me if you were a vampire, right?"

"Jesus..."

"You would right?" She tugged on his jacket. This was an urgent matter.

"Would you hate me if I was one?" Her tugging ceased and her face went rigid as she worked through her possible future with vampire Shinjiro.

"You-You wouldn't drink _my_ blood would you?"

* * *

 

He never painted himself as an admirer. Shinjiro saw things for what they were and that was the end of it. He didn't have time to see the spiritual side of things. A table was a table and a tree was a tree. That's how things were until he met her. Until he fell in love with her. God, even after he told himself not to fall for those big crimson eyes and that ridiculously heartwarming smile he still found himself thinking about her. He really had no one else to blame but himself for falling victim to someone who was so capable of brightening his day with just a few words. That's when he started to see things differently. Started to see her differently more specifically. That girl he had first seen in the hospital was different from the girl he saw now and thought of constantly. Maybe it was because both barriers were down, physical and emotional, that he could stop and remember the first time they'd kissed or held hands. He could remember how they felt and how he felt and that was what left him thinking about them. He hated to admit it, but she got under his skin and changed him with that damn smile of hers.

* * *

 

Minako pulled him on ahead. The voice did direct them to step forth and despite Shinjiro's wariness she continued down the worn dirt path. Sure, this could be a trap, a really bad one too, but they had no other choice. She stopped short of a picture displayed before them. The mechanical voice droned on, urging the happy couple to get an eye full.

"We ain't looking at shit."

They looked either way. Again they had no other choice, especially when Minako was the one dressed as the groom.

"I look pretty good, huh?" She nudged Shinjiro.

"Don't get any ideas." He warned. "Least they had the decency to leave my hat on."

 


End file.
